vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chie Satonaka
"Aha! Is this our chance?" Chie Satonaka is a party member in Persona 4 and a playable fighter in Persona 4: Arena, and a wrestler in the Women's division. In Persona 4 A high school girl from Inaba, Japan, the steak-loving Chie Satonaka is one of the main characters in Persona 4. She is one of the first friends the main character makes in the game and she soon joins the player's party to solve the town's strange murders. She becomes a founding member of the Investigation Team and they go on to jump inside TVs, fight monsters, recruit new teammates and face their own Shadow selves as they chase a mysterious serial killer over the course of a year. Chie goes on to appear in Persona 4's fighting game spinoff/sequel, Persona 4: Arena, which takes place a year after the events of Persona 4 and features the entire Investigation Team, as well as several characters from Persona 3. Chie loves kung-fu movies and her fighting style is based almost entirely on kung-fu kicks, as well as a bevy of physical spells used by her Persona. Her ultimate move, the Galactic Punt, is a one-hit kill that kicks a downed enemy so hard they go flying off the screen - presumably all the way to space. In VGCW Chie is always seeking ways to improve her kicks, and what better place to train than VGCW? She made her long-awaited premiere on the 2013-05-02 show, placed in a tournament for the Gurl Gamer Championship. Unfortunately, Chie's experience kicking Shadows didn't prepare her for fighting Morrigan. Chie did have a few impressive moments, but ruined them either due to inexperience, not being able to rely on her Persona, or THQuality. She botched an opportunity to put Morrigan through Table-san by running back into the ring the long way, missing her chance to land a diving attack from the top rope, and time and time again gave Morrigan every opportunity she needed to control the match. Though Chie did land her Galactic Punt finisher and showed a lot of heart, she wasn't consistent enough to nail the victory and got pinned by Morrigan, losing her shot at the Female Division belt. Chie would seek redemption on May 13th, where she opened the show in a Last Woman Standing contest against Tifa Lockhart. Unfortunately for her, she seemed to have put off the level grinding she so badly needed in favor of watching her kung fu movies, and it showed all throughout the early stages of the match, as she was completely dominated. Though she was able to perform a dive kick on Tifa and tried to mount a comeback against her, Chie again had issues involving Table-san: though she was able to set Tifa on the table and leapt from the turnbuckle toput her through the table, Tifa dodged it, which caused Chie to go through Table-san by herself. A big punch in the ring shortly afterward knocked Chie out for good. Hopefully these early struggles are just part of the Trial of the Dragon and Chie actually grinds her levels in the dungeons or she may be labeled as one of WVGCW's top jobbers. Record